The developments described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. However, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the developments described in this section qualify as prior art, or that these developments are generally known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Computer-implemented food product ordering systems often provide or communicate with an information search and retrieval interface. The search and retrieval interface is used for searching and browsing information that depicts or describes food providers and/or items of food that are available for purchase. Examples of food providers include restaurants, grocery stores, and food delivery services. Examples of food items include made-to-order food, packaged food, and grocery items. The search and retrieval interface communicates on a network with an electronic transaction processing system to effectuate online ordering and purchases of food items that are selected in the interface.
Some food product ordering systems include or communicate on a network with computer-implemented delivery systems to arrange for delivery of the ordered food items to geographic locations that may be specified in or associated with the electronic food orders.